


Handpicked

by Nodame



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, And Aina is a princess too, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Knight Galo Thymos, Kray is still a bitch, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Multi, Not Beta Read, Poisoning, Politics, Prince Lio Fotia, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, lots of idiot gays in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodame/pseuds/Nodame
Summary: Galo Thymos dreams of becoming a hero. His plan to become a knight is a success thanks to his and King Kray Foresight's efforts. But what he doesn't expect is that he becomes acquainted with Lio Fotia, Crown Prince of the Promare Kingdom and possibly the most infuriating human being Galo has ever met.And by acquainted, he actually means becoming the coldest Burnish's very own Royal Knight.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Heris Ardebit/Biar Colossus, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Remi Puguna/Varys Truss
Kudos: 30





	Handpicked

Galo Thymos thinks that maybe, just maybe, this is the best day of his life.

Perhaps it’s due to the fact that the young knight has been waiting for this day for the last twelve years of his life, or that the huge flowering peach trees are still pampering the courtyard of the Burnish Castle even now, years after his first visit to the Royal Castle, or simply because the sky was clearer than ever- simmering sun climbing higher up in the sky, spreading gold across the lands and turning the white castle a creamy color. The silver and golf leafs of the huge gates glinting, casting their reflections on the gray marbled path where Galo and several other recruits hop off their horses, admiring in stunned silence and gaping mouths the fine architecture of the castle this close up. They’re pulled out of their haze when the heavy wooden door with a Burnish Flame carving –the kingdom’s crest– is opened.

“Greetings, young ones,” A huge gruff man in a heavy-looking, sparkling silver armor stands in front of them, “I am Vulcan Haestuts, General of the Royal Guard. Keep in mind that this knighthood has been bestowed on you because you are the best of best. You are expected to be at top performance at any time of the day,” he says with a scowl, “You are to guard the Crown Prince, future ruler of the Promare Kingdom. You will hone your skills with the more experienced knights and me for an entire week until you are ready. Of course, you will be well fed and clothed; you will have a day off once every two weeks and you are free to do whatever you want, as long as you are in your post by the time your shift resumes. Do I make myself clear?”

They nod simultaneously, and Vulcan hums. He claps his hands twice and the six guards accompanying him move to circle around the eleven new recruits. “Follow me, you will be shown to your bedchambers.” They are convoyed around the castle, where Vulcan and his men explained different sections of the castle and their functions: The northwest section is where they were expected to work –the Prince’s quarters– and that was where they were shown first. Galo saw their horses and luggage being taken to the southeast section, probably where the stables and storage rooms were. The third section, the northeast one, is the King’s quarters. Vulcan makes his point clear that, under no circumstance, should they approach the King’s quarters. This leaves one section Galo has yet to figure out, the so-called Promare quarters, seeing that Vulcan forgot to mention it and pointedly avoided answering him when he asked about it. Well, chucks, he’s going to explore it later on anyways.

They slowly make their way further into the castle. Vulcan shows them the way to the kitchens, baths, libraries and various rooms they are allowed to access freely. Galo looks around, smile never leaving his face, and beams at every staff they come across. Some smile at him shyly, others ignore him completely. Ah well, he’ll befriend them later, that’s for sure.

“Sir Vulcan,” a voice from behind them calls and they all turn around. A young woman with purple hair, dressed from head to toe in black, marches towards them. She locks her eyes with Galo for a brief moment before turning back to the General. Her long, anti-gravity ponytail wobbles slightly when she bows. She then leans into Vulcan’s personal space and whispers something in his ear. Vulcan hums and regards the group of newcomers. “You are free to bathe and go rest in your bedchambers. Your dinner will be brought to you later on that evening. Don’t hesitate to call upon Biar whenever you need help with something.” The woman bows slightly, “Greetings, I am Biar Colossus, Sir Vulcan’s aide. I’m at your disposition at any moment.” She offers a weak smile and excuses herself, they stay still until she rounds the corner and the sounds of heels against marble fade away into the distance. 

Vulcan coughs, bringing back their attention to him. “You will be woken up by dawn, fed, clothed and ready for training. We expect the best from you. You may scatter now; have a good night of rest.” They smile and bow, taking their leave towards their quarters all while the ones familiar with each other chat quietly. Galo wants to make a move to join in, but he’s stopped dead in his tracks by Vulcan’s rough, calloused hand resting against his shoulder, pinning him in place. “Galo Thymos.” He says with a frown, Galo cocks his head to the side. “Yes Sir? Do you need something from me?” Vulcan’s scowl deepens. “Come with me.”

Galo is lead back to one of the rooms they’ve previously passed, the General’s office. He examines the interior thoroughly, there are paintings of battles he recognizes to be the Burnish war and Galo beams, admiring the pieces of art and the stories they bear- stories of heroism, of honor, of life. Clutching his left arm, Galo wonders briefly if he can become a hero, too.

The thought leaves him just as quickly as it crossed his mind when Vulcan slams a fist against his wooden desk. A pen and some papers fly down from his desk and Galo gulps. Oh no- Vulcan was… he was _angry?_

“With such a short attention span, I doubt you will be able to protect His Royal Highness.” He says, looking daggers at Galo. He gulps again at the General’s icy tone. “Galo Thymos. Twenty two years old of Rescue origins. Trained and recruited by King Kray himself, fret not; I have my eyes on you.” He says, “I trust the King’s decisions, but I won’t forgive any slacking. You might be a spoiled one, but you’re a knight.”

Vulcan stands from his chair, marching towards Galo. He suppresses the urge to take a step backwards, but he can’t help but flinch when the General rests a heavy hand on his shoulder again, locking his eyes with Galo’s sapphire ones. 

“I’m onto you, Thymos.” He threatens; forehead pressed against Galo’s, “One wrong move and your head will no longer rest on your shoulders.”

Vulcan drops his hand from his shoulder, walking towards the door. Galo glances at the painting of the Burnish war again; the one where Kray, King of Burnish, swings a large sword at an army of men with one hand. “His Royal Highness the Prince wishes to meet his new Royal Guard.” Vulcan says, opening the door and glancing at Galo from over his shoulder.

Galo’s mouth opens then closes. “Hah?” is all he says, looking at the groaning General. “You are to meet the Prince right now.” Vulcan explains, heading out of the room and off to the Prince’s quarters. “You’ve been tasked to be His Royal Highness Lio Fotia’s Royal Guard. Get ready.”

Galo stares at him incredulously. What? No one mentioned that before! The Prince’s Royal Knight?! No one said he will be basically glued to Lio Fotia, the youngest, most _infuriating_ , coldest, heartless child-like prince of all kingdoms day _and_ night! He wasn’t ready for this task, Kray never told him about this! What should he do? Resign from his task? He’ll just draw suspicions to him! He will disappoint the King or _worse_ , he might think of him as a traitor and order to chop his head off. Oh good god, Galo was dead meat. Should he-

“Galo!” Vulcan yells from across the hallway, pulling him out of his racing mind. He stands right in front of the intricately carved door, displaying the sign of a flame accented with gold threads. Various paintings of Promare’s landscapes hang in the tall, cream-colored walls in between each tall glass windows leading to the royal gardens. “Get your slow ass over here already! His Royal Highness dislikes waiting.”

Oh, dear lord above. On second thought, maybe this is the worst day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thank you for reading this first chapter! check me out on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/urlocalsarah)!


End file.
